Keren
by SkipperChen
Summary: Kalau Yamaguchi ingat-ingat lagi, waktu training camp di Tokyo bukanlah pertama kalinya Tsukishima menyebutnya keren. [TsukiYama drabble]


**Keren**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! ⓒ Haruichi Furudate**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Yamaguchi ingat, waktu _training camp_ musim panas di Tokyo, ia pernah melakukan hal yang cukup berani.

Ia menarik leher baju Tsukishima kemudian berteriak, "Motivasi!? Memangnya apa lagi yang lebih kau butuhkan daripada harga diri!?"

Waktu itu kondisi mental Tsukishima sedang tidak baik, ia sedang kekurangan motivasi.

Tapi kalimat Yamaguchi itu berhasil menyentaknya, hingga si lelaki berkacamata terkesan dan memujinya untuk pertama kali.

"Yamaguchi, kau keren."

Setelah mendengar itu Yamaguchi tak bisa berhenti menahan senyum sampai rasanya bibirnya akan robek. Dari dulu, ia selalu mengagumi Tsukishima dan segala kekerenannya. Siapa sangka, orang keren yang ia kagumi menyebutnya keren untuk pertama kali?

Yamaguchi ingat, ia selalu diejek karena bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Bintik-bintik itu membuatnya terlihat aneh dan bahkan menjadi salah satu alasan bagi para tukang _bully_ untuk menjahilinya.

Yamaguchi juga ingat, Tsukishima pernah menyelamatkannya dari perlakuan buruk para tukang _bully_.

"Tidak keren," ujar Tsukishima pada bocah-bocah itu yang secara ajaib membuat mereka berhenti menjahili Yamaguchi.

Saat itu adalah titik permulaan kedekatan Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi ingat, Tsukishima pertama kali mengenalnya setelah ia bergabung dengan tim voli di sekolah dasarnya.

Pria pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia pernah menyelamatkan Yamaguchi dari anak-anak yang menjahilinya. Hal itu semakin membuatnya terlihat keren. Tsukishima selalu keren.

Lalu Yamaguchi kembali teringat satu hal.

Saat itu mereka sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah dasarnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja yang kecil, sehingga jarak antar wajah mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Di tengah makannya, Tsukishima mengernyit dan menatap lekat ke arah Yamaguchi, membuat yang ditatap gugup.

"T-tsukki, ada apa?"

Tsukishima tidak menjawab, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yamaguchi, membuat si bocah polos semakin gugup.

"A-apa ada yang salah de-dengan wajahku?"

"Tidak," Tsukishima kembali ke posisi semula. "Yang di wajahmu itu apa?"

Yamaguchi meraba wajahnya sendiri kemudian tertunduk malu, "Maksudmu bintik-bintik ini?"

"Ya."

Yamaguchi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Dari dulu sudah begini."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu? Itu kan ada di wajahmu."

"Mereka bilang ini," Yamaguchi semakin menunduk, wajahnya mulai memerah, "Je-jerawat."

"Hah?" Tsukishima melongo untuk sesaat. Beberapa detik setelahnya, tawanya pecah, "Hahahaha! Jerawat? Mana mungkin jerawat sudah ada sejak dulu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka bilang begitu."

"Mereka pasti bodoh, ya? Kalau itu jerawat, pasti sekarang sudah hilang. Mana ada jerawat permanen?"

Yamaguchi mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Tsukishima yang berada di hadapannya. Senyumnya begitu lebar dan percaya diri.

 _Keren._

"Aku rasa itu _freckles_ ," dengan menunjukkan gigi-giginya, Tsukishima berkata demikian.

Yamaguchi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, " _Freck..les_? Apa itu?"

"Itu lho, bintik-bintik di wajah seperti punyamu."

"Jadi ini bukan jerawat?"

"HAHAHAHAH!" tawa Tsukishima makin pecah. "Tentu saja bukan!"

Yamaguchi tersenyum, tadinya ia kira Tsukishima berniat mengejek bintik-bintik di wajahnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Tsukishima memang keren.

"Kau tahu tidak, _freckles_ itu biasanya terdapat di wajah orang-orang Eropa, lho?"

"Sungguh?" Yamaguchi berbinar. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku baca di buku. Biasanya orang-orang berkulit putih seperti di Eropa yang punya _freckles_."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Tapi kau lihat, kau juga punya. Keren sekali!"

Yamaguchi tersetak.

"Kau punya _freckles_ seperti orang Eropa. Keren sekali!"

Yamaguchi tidak tahu ekpresi apa yang lebih cocok untuk ditunjukkan selain senyum sumringah. Ketika anak-anak lain menganggap bintik-bintik di wajahnya adalah sebuah keanehan dan menjadikannya bahan ejekan, Tsukishima justru berpikir bahwa itu keren.

Tsukishima dan wawasannya yang luas memang keren.

Oh, tunggu dulu. Ada sedikit kesalahan di sini. Yamaguchi baru menyadari satu hal.

Waktu _training camp_ di Tokyo bukanlah pertama kalinya Tsukishima menyebutnya keren. Tapi waktu itu, saat makan siang di sekolah dasar adalah pertama kalinya Tsukishima menyebutnya keren.

 _"Kau punya_ freckles _seperti orang Eropa. **Keren sekali!** "_

Itu dia.

Yamaguchi ingat, saat itulah pertama kalinya Tsukishima menyebutnya keren.

Ketika orang keren menganggap keanehanmu adalah sesuatu yang keren, apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu?

Yamaguchi tertawa mengingat hal itu. Baginya, Tsukishima dan segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya adalah keren.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N] yha ini cuma headcanon saya aja tentang frecklesnya yams ehehe

Kalau ada kecacatan terutama soal karakterisasi, boleh lah coret-coret di kolom review B")

Salam, Chen


End file.
